Twisted fates
by Katiekatxoxo22
Summary: Summary: Layla Heartfilia never thought that, her 16th birthday would change her life forever. She couldn't of imagined, that one fateful encounter with a masked stranger, and a single stolen kiss, would lead to a series of events that would seal her fate. warning: this story will contain strong themes such as sexual content, violence, strong language ect rated M (please review)


**Twisted fate chapter 1 ?**

Summary: Layla Heartfilia never thought that, her 16th birthday would change her life forever. She couldn't of imagined, that one fateful encounter with a masked stranger, and a single stolen kiss, would lead to a series of events that would seal her fate. warning: this story will contain strong themes such as rape, violence, strong language, sex ect rated M for a reason

{Layal.H, Igneel and many others}

Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or it's wonderful characters it belongs to hiro mashima.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: a stolen kiss.**

"Miss Layla! Why aren't you ready yet?" Her frantic governess said as she rushed into her chambers, while another maid was trying to pull her corset just a little bit tighter. "The ball will be starting soon!"

The centre of attention sighed, or rather tried the best she could manage in her restrictive garments. "Don't worry, . I'm almost done." Layla said rolling her eyes at the woman, It was true. Her hair was done, her make-up flawless and her white ball gown fabulous. It was just that her dressing maid decided that, since Layla was still able to talk, her corset must have been too loose. Layla had a feeling the maid believed women didn't need to breath.

"That's what you think, dear, but there is so much left to do!" The woman started fussing over her, trying to strive for perfection. "Like what?" Layla gasped, as the maid pulled the corset strings tighter.

"Like this, here, your father bought these sapphire earrings and necklace to go with the dress. Aren't they beautiful?" said. Presenting the gift.

"Wow, they are beautiful." she was grateful, after all she love her father. but Layla want really one for jewels, she would of preferred a book. "Do I really have to go to this party, I know it's my birthday but..."

"Miss Layla! This night will decide your future husband, it's every young woman's' duty to one day marry and bear children. Beside what young lady would not like to go to a ball?" Mrs. Spetto replied.

Meanwhile the corset was finally deemed tight enough, so the maid started to assemble the rest of her dress properly and attached the costly accessories.

The heiress shrugged. "I don't think I'm going to enjoy myself. I mean, sure the music is nice and dancing can be fun with the right partner, but considering my father was the one who has picked my suitors, it will be terrible. Come on Mrs. Spetto, I love my father but he is clueless when it comes to the affairs of women, I mean just look back at Anna's coming ..."

"Enough, you know we do not speak of that night. Besides, you know he is doing what he believes is best for you, now stop your sulking!" She said Stanley. Not wanting to push her luck, Layla decided to keep a wise silence. After all she has never won an argument against Mrs. Spetto, the woman was sweet, loving and kind but frightening when she wanted to be.

As Layla was dragged and forced to stand before the large floor length mirror. Her maids still scurrying around her as they did their finishing touches, preparing her for tonight's festivities. As tonight was not just another party or ball. No, tonight was her 16th birthday and her coming out debut as a young eligible woman.

Precht Heartfilia and Marcella Heartfilia had made sure they invited as many rich noble eligible bachelors as they could, And from the way her parents had been acting all week, she had figured that by the end of the night, her father would have a husband chosen for her. All she would have to do is stand there and looking pretty, and await for her father's announcement.

Layla's beautiful honey chocolate brown eyes gazed into the mirror, looking at the person reacted back at her. Layla couldn't help but sigh, From the time she could walk, she had been groomed for this role in life. To be a dutiful wife and mother, To help run a household, to be the definition of perfection, Layla had had her whole life planed out for her.

She had been properly trained in the art of being a woman, as well as the art of conversation and the art of silence. She was taught how to sing, sew, play the piano and harp as well as learn how to dance. The things everyone woman was expected to know.

Her father strongly believed that a noble woman should have some level of education, so she would not to disgrace her future husband. Precht Heartfilia had personally chosen subjects he had dreamed appropriate, such as literature and math, she had learned to read, write, and learned to speak a few different languages.

Her mother and governess, had personally seen to her training as she learned the rules of society, etiquette, Child rearing and how to run a household. But was this all there was to her life. Would she forever be locked inside her gilded cage, never to experience the wonders of the world.

A loud knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, as her elder sister Anne walked into her room.

"Oh my dearest Layla, you look absolutely stunning. You surely will be the most beautiful woman attending the ball tonight."

Layla had been squeezed into the one of loveliest white ball gowns she had ever seen. It had a corset style bodice that features a sweetheart neckline, showing off her ample chest, and left her arms and shoulders exposed. It came in at the waist and then flares out to a full, floor-length skirt that flares out into a tulip shape at the hem. Thousands of crystals had been hand-beaded onto the dress covering the skirt and bodice in intricate patterns, making it seem like it was covered in tiny stars. It had a pair of matching white heals and fan.

She wore a pair of long smooth silk, open finger-gloves that matched the dress. they started at the middle of her upper arm extending down towards her hands, the silk attached via a silver ring on her middle finger.

Her long golden hair had been clipped back by a sapphire and Diamond hair clip, then left to fall down her back, with strings of diamonds and sapphires woven into it, her makeup light, yet elegant, to finish the look she wore a simple white lace mask that tied up with ribbon.

"Thank you Anna, you look beautiful as well.. you just might catch yourself a prince." Layla giggled at her joke and quickly hugged her sister before taking her hands in her own. "Layla, how scandalous" Anna said hitting her younger sibling with her fan, both girls giggled at the inside joke.

"Excuse me, My Lady Anna, lady Layla your Father and Mother are awaiting your presence in the grand hall." A maid said bowing to the two women before leaving.

"Father will never changes. always impatient, come sweet sister we mustn't keep him waiting." Layla sighed, as they walked down the hall towards the party.

"You would think by now he would learn, it takes time to look this sexy. How else does he expect us to seduce his lovely guests." Anna giggled wiggling her eyebrows.

Both of the Heartfilia sisters, were known throughout the kingdom as beautiful rare jewels. Both were kind, generous, well education and extremely beautiful. They were the very definition of a perfect young woman should be. Men fought for their affections and women strived to be them. The Heartfilia woman, had always had such an influence, in the noble society.

But for those closest to the sisters, they were known for another Quality they possessed. Anna and Layla had such a passionate, fiery and playful spirit. They were both wild and daring, Anna was a bit more reserved, but Layla, she had a cheekiness that often got others into trouble.

"Anna. So that's how you managed to seduce the chaos dragon. Please teach me your ways." Layla mock bowed trying not to laugh.

"Layla!" Anna scolded, with no real anger. Both girls giggled. At the playful banter, thanking Mavis their governess wasn't around to reprimand them. After all, No impure conversations were held in front of single women, but that never stopped them.

* * *

As they reached the top stairs of the grand hall. Both girls squared their shoulders and stood proudly, the started descending the stairs as her father introduced her and her sister to the awaiting crowd of guests. As they walked down the stairs to lead the guests into the ball room, Layla noticed that all the Greater Noble families of Fiore had gathered to celebrate her coming of age, even the crown prince himself was in attendance.

Hosting a ball was every society matron's dream. But for their mother, just to be able to hold an affair of this size was something to be proud of. The key was to try and attract guests of social importance and standing. Marcella Heartfilia hoped her guests would arrive, enjoy themselves and stay through the night.

The invitations went out six weeks before the event in preparation. so the ballroom and its adjoining rooms could be cleaned, aired and well lit, and the floors to be polished. (I'll leave the look of ball room to your imagination :p)

Marcella had provided refreshments in the supper room, there was a powder room on the same floor, so the ladies did not have to take the stairs. a cloak room was set up with two maids in attendance for the ladies, and a hat room for the gentlemen. A card room had been set up for the older gentlemen who didn't wish join in the dancing. Dance cards were distributed to the gentlemen and ladies in the cloak room, with a list of all of the dances to be played.

The first dance of the evening was to be performed by her mother and father. The music started and her parents began to dance, they moved with such elegance and grace it left Layla awe struck. She had always admired how much her father loved her mother. She had always wished for a man that would cherish and love her like that.

once the music ceased and the dance done, Precht Heartfilia placed a gentle kissed atop his wife's hand and bowed thanking her for the dance, before turning to address the crowd of guests "Please, everyone, enjoy whatever we have to offer." He gestured to the orchestra, who began to playing softly once more. Everyone began mingling, some putting on masks they hadn't previously been wearing.

The next dance was about to begin as Layla's father approached her, introducing her to a short fat little man, by the name of something Everlue. She didn't bother remembering. Layla had been encouraged to be his partner for her first dance. Layla's eyes met Anna's, she could see her sisters snicker. Layla gave her a murderous look, before mouthing for her to 'piss off'.

"Everyone, places" The conductor called, No sounds of protest was made as they prepared for the dance. The conductor raised his baton, and the orchestra began to play, Layla was already formulating a planning to escape from this strange and unusual punishment, they called social courting.

As the music started all of the ladies curtsied, and all the men bowed. The men offered their hands. The ladies gracefully and gently took them. The actual dance consisted of turning and gentle touches, no real contact except one of each of their hands touching. Their other hands were behind their backs. There were turns and spins making everyone switch partners ever so often. Layla was grateful to be rid of the fat little man. But her next partner wasn't any better. How she wished she was somewhere else, anywhere else except here.

Everything was going as planned, so far. Layla had acted perfectly, just like a proper younger lady she was trained to be. Precht Heartfilia had sent every suitable male he had found. persuading them to dance with his daughter. Layla was not stupid, far from it. She considered herself to be more intelligent and observant than average. She could only smile, as forced to indulge the men her father introduced, pretending to enjoy their company. She dare not refuse, knowing that one of these men might be chosen as her future husband, if they liked her all they would have to do is ask for the right to court her further, and her father wasn't opposed to the prospect of a wedding proposal.

So she danced with whoever asked. She listened and replied politely as they talked to her. She did her best to find some enjoyment, but Layla could only shiver with disgust with each new suitor. All her partners were not really interested in her. They were focused on the prize, which was either her father's money or her body, and she was just the way to get there. A nuisance they had to put up with. She tried her hardest, but every single one of them were shallow, uninteresting, self-absorbed, egotistical pigs that only spoke of themselves. Telling her how lucky she would be to marry them, that a prized jewel like her deserves to be on that arm of a man like them.

Basically every man she danced with, had in some way insulted her and much to her displeasure she had to hold her tongue. Several times she had to excuse herself when they let their hands wonder. She had to stop from slapping the men in the face or kicking them in the nuts, which ever came first.

After ditching yet another suitor, she made her way over to the refreshments table, hoping to hid from the onslaught of horrible men. Layla was startled out of her wits, when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Followed but a deep chuckle.

"Forgive me, my dearest Layla. I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you were my beautiful beloved wife Anna. It's scary how much you both look alike."

Layla turned to face the man that had startled her, a cheeky smile on her face, finally she found a way to have a little fun after the traumatising night she was having.

"Not at all, your Highness." Layla said curtsying, "And I believe I saw my dearest sisters mingling with her group of friends." Pointing across the room at a group of women.

Grandeeney Marvelle, Irene Scarlet, Isabel Strauss, Mika Fullbuster, Mizuki Lockser, Lin McGarden, Cornelia Alberona, Ur Milkovich and Anna Dragneel all stood across the room, no doubt discussing their plans for the courts season . Layla's eyes sparkled with hip as she now found yet another way to escape. After all no man dare approach them Layla didn't know why but, as of right now she didn't care. All she cared about was hiding so she didn't have to dance with anyone.

Layla looked at the crown prince, and almost burst out laughing as the man's face paled. He would never admit it but he feared Anna's friends. Anna had never told her what happened but apparently it wasn't pretty, and it had traumatised the poor dragon prince.

"So my dear brother-in-law, let's make a deal. would you be so kind as to escort me over there, keeping away the pests. And I'll keep the harpies at bay while you steal Anna." Layla said in a sly yet coy tone. Chuckling he extended his masculine arm for her to take.

"This way, dear sister." His eyes burning with intriguing, as a sly smile graced his lips.

As they walked towards her sister through the crowded room, Layla and Acnologia could hear the displeased grumbling of most of the men. Both of them sheared a knowing look, as her suitors could no longer approach her, for no man approached the crown prince Acnologia, unless he allowed it. For now she was safe. Not even her father could approach.

Prince Acnologia had developed a strong fondness for Layla. The girl was always kind, selfless, caring and wild. She had a passion no man could tame, he also admired her ability to cause trouble and never get caught was something to be desired, the girl was an evil genius when she wanted to be. To this day he still doesn't know how she does it. Layla and even her sister Anna, just had this ability to make you want to be around them. It was this Quality that caused him to fall in love with Anna Heartfilia.

Acnologia Smiled at Layla as a memory crossed his mind, realising what the girl was doing. Anna had pulled a similar trick, It was this very same trick that lead to his marriage to Anna.

* * *

Anna Heartfilia had just turned 17 and her family had come to court for her first season. she had been surrounded by gentlemen trying to win her affections and had tried hiding from them in one of the royal maze gardens, hoping for some much needed privacy. she had been walking around for some time admiring its beauty, until finally realising she was lost.

Wondering around Anna had somehow managed to find the centre of the maze, and It was there she had stumbled upon an extremely handsome, muscular young man with long, dark blue coloured hair that was tied back. He had a sharp gaze; his eyes were a beautiful green. He wore a white dress shirt that exposed his tanned skin, simple tight black pants and black leather knee high boots. Anna Heartfilia had never seen him at court before, but knew he must be a noble of some sort from his fantasy attire. Reluctantly she approached the man, calling out to him, and introducing herself. something a unmarried, unchaperoned young woman wasn't supposed to do. But her she was, doing just that.

Acnologia had been amused and intrigued by this young woman's behaviour, she didn't bow or fawn over him. It was then he realised she had no clue as to who he was. so he simply Introducing himself as Acnologia. She didn't even recognise this name, the thought after saying juts that would be enough for her to click onto who he was. After all Acnologia was not a common name. But here she was clueless, talking to him like he was just another gentleman.

What had surprised him further was when she had noticed and asked about the book he previously been reading. Asking if he was enjoying it, she had told him she had read it before and it was one of her favourites. She was interesting so he invited her to join him, they had fallen into a pleasant conversation, he learned that she was not only beautiful but well educated, kind, and had a fire burning within her. She was filled with such passion and spirit that dared him to tame her. He had suggested becoming friends, wanting to know more about her. She simply agreed.

It was getting late, and he had escorted her out of the maze enjoying her company, they had parted ways with him placing a kiss atop her hand, with a promise to meet again the next day. It wasn't until their fifth meeting Anna had noticed the lack of male attention, not that she was complaining, Anna had thought it was his strong intimidating aura that scarred them off, she was half right. It was not long after she suggested the idea to him, of him sticking close to her prevent the vultures coming near her. He didn't object having already started falling for her. No man would touch what was his.

It wasn't until a month and many secrete rendezvous later, Anna realised she had fallen in love with Acnologia. She had planned to tell him, until everything started to fall apart. Anna finally discovered out who he really was, she had been having tea with the other court lady's as the gossiped, the hot new topic was that the crown prince Acnologia. Once they said his Name she realised how foolish she had been to not realise it earlier. It seemed as though the crown Prince had changed, a maid had ease dropped on both princes discussing something about how the crown prince was in love and how he planned to ask to marry her. many speculating, that it was the daughter of the Marvelle family, lady Grandeeney. Anna was shocked, what was she to do, only the king can decide who can love marry the crown prince. She would never be allowed to be with him. Grandeeney Marvelle's family had always been close friends of the Dragneel, it wouldn't surprise her that he would chose a woman like her.

Anna had ran to their secret meeting place inside the maze, heart broken and in tears. She wanted to be alone, how could she be so stupid. As she reached the middle of the maze she found candles decorated the small garden, a small table had be laid out and he was standing there waiting for her. Anna was so stunned by what she found, her had seen her tear and panicked. Asking what had happened. She explained and he just laughed calling her stupid. She was shocked.

the prince took the opportunity to kiss her before kneeling to propose. He had explained how he'd fallen in love with her kind heart and wished to be given it as a gift in return for his own heart. He explained how he had approached both his and her parents, not long after they had meet asking to court her. He explained how he didn't want he to know who he was, so he knew Anna would love him not for his crown but as himself. Anna had cried and said yes.

Once Anna had turned 17 both his and her family decided for them to finally get married. It was only a few short months later. Anna had discovered She was pregnant with their son Zeref. That had been for years ago and he wouldn't change it for the world. After all he had found the love of his life his soul mate, and he loved her with all his heart.

* * *

Layla watch as her sisters face lit up as he approached. The love and admiration glowing in her eyes. When they reached the group Layla took Anna's hand and placed it in Acnologia's giving him a sly smile he understood. "My beloved Anne, my I have this Dance "

"It would be my pleasure, my prince."

A collection of "Awes" and "how romantic." From the group of women followed the couple as they left to dance.

Layla had stayed in the safety of the group, enjoying gossiping and watching the ball along with everyone. Layla was entertaining herself as she studied the world around her. She had seen the ballroom often enough, so it held little interest to her anymore. The people she had seen many times before and they weren't that interesting to begin with, but the fun was in figuring at who was who. It was a masquerade after all.

Again, Layla was not stupid and it wasn't that difficult. It didn't take her long to match most of the masks with various regular visitors to her father's parties. There was one guy, however, who she couldn't place. It wasn't his outfit, which was plain but suitable, that made him stand out at first, it wasn't his conduct either. It was his hair. His bright reddish pink hair.

She kept her eyes on him. Under further inspection, his behaviour was somewhat odd as well. Layla soon realized what he was doing, she was shocked at first, then amused. Maybe it would be an interesting night after all.

* * *

Layla continued to glance around the room, keeping an eye on the strange man. People where dancing together mostly, but others mingled around, she had spotted her father, standing next to a short man dressed in fine clothing.

Another much taller man stood next to them, but Layla couldn't see his face as it was covered with a mask. A whole face one, with red and gold feathers, she guessed that her father was still looking for a future son-in-law. Choosing to ignore them she turned her attention back to the reddish pink haired man.

Then it happened, there had eyes meet. Layla gave his a smile, as amusement flashed in his eyes, he was darling her to follow him as he smirked at her. He started walking over towards the glass open doors that lead to the balcony and gardens.

Curious about the strange man, Layla was about to take a step to follow after him, only to be halted as Precht stepped in front of her. On either side of him where the two men she had seen with him earlier. Layla turned to quickly look over her shoulder, but he was gone; disappointment bloomed inside her chest, before she pushed it away and turned back to her father.

"Layla, my dearest daughter, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine Duke Makarov Dreyar and his son, Ivan Dreyar," he introduced the small man that stood to his left, then the masked man to his right. She knew he was just trying to set her up with a possible husband, but she wasn't interested right now. What she was interested in, was where the other man had gone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Grace, lord Ivan" she said politely, despite her distracted tone; she curtsied none the less and gave a small nod.

"Well, we let you two get acquainted," Precht coughed, then began to move away to talk to other guests, and the sons they had brought along. Duke Makarov followed behind, a unreadable expression on his face as he held his head high and walked off.

"Care to dance, lady Layla?" Ivan asked, offering his hand.

Lucy eyed him for a minute, she knew she shouldn't decline as it could cause trouble but she really wasn't interested, "forgive me my lord, but I was just dancing with a gentlemen, And had promised to dance with him for the next song." She lied.

"I don't see anyone," he replied, annoyance coating his tone as he once again thrust out his arm for her to take. Something about this man unnerved her, he was a rather tall man with a muscular body. He also has black hair and tanned skin. When he removed his mask it revealed a pair of dark black piercing eyes, that had something dark hidden behind them and he wore a sadistic smirk. Ivan had a unique-looking beard; a chin curtain, with several lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upwards in an odd pattern. Feeling nervous, Layla need to get away from this man and fast.

"Well then I should go find him, please excuse me, my Lord," she quickly curtsied, before pushing past the annoyed man and focused her attention on finding the man who had caught her attention then disappeared. Then the thought came to her, she should look outside, after all, he had started to walking in that direction when she had lost sight of him.

Firming her muscles, she began to shove her way through the crowds of people, luckily none of them could easily recognise her due to the mask, otherwise it would put her family reputation on the line, after all a lady does not push and shove.

Finally, she made it to the glass doors that led out onto the large balcony, that over looked the gardens. She found him standing with his back to her, his hands resting on the railings as he leaned forwards taking in the land that spread out in front of him.

Layla had jumped as the young man suddenly swung around to face her. His face was covered with a mask like hers, one that only covered the eyes and nose. But the base was blood red with gold trim. Despite his covered face he was extremely handsome, tanned skin, with striking reddish pink hair and deep green eyes that shone brightly with a hidden fire. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and orange trim. Simple black trousers with knee height boots. Layla was rather surprised he managed to get in so underdressed. he was tall, well built, not to muscular but had a nicely built body with defined muscles. Red dusting her cheeks as She admired the man in frount of her.

"Hello, sir" she whispered softly, moving up beside him. As he continued to smirk.

"'Hello, my lady" he chuckled, bowing then offered her his hand, she gently placed one of her hands in his, she marvelled at how warm his palms where, how warm she was just standing next to him as he place a soft kiss atop her hand.

"Care to dance, my lovely lady?" he asked, Layla found his voice to rather sexy, it wasn't too deep, but at the same time had a husky edge to it, and as he spoke, his breath puffed against her face, smelling of fresh mint.

She found herself nodding without even realising it, and before she could protest against herself, he was leading her into a dance as music flowed into the night air through the open doors. His hands where firm on her and where unnaturally hot, but not unpleasant or sweaty, he seemed very comfortable and she found herself not having to do any of the work for a change. He had, literally, swept her off her feet.

"You're a wonderful dancer," she commented, somewhat breathless, halfway through their second dance. She hadn't even realised the music had changed until he slowed their pace to a more gentle one.

"What were you expecting?" he replied with a hint of humour in his voice.

"A crappy dancer," she stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her nose in distaste.

The man smiled surprised yet amused by her choice of words and childish behaviour. He had been right with his previous thoughts from earlier as he secretly watched her that night.

"And why is that?" he asked smirking, his grip on her waist tightening as he changed their direction, spinning them around, half lifting Layla into the air with the motion, causing her to clutch him more tightly.

"Because most men that want me to dance with them, can't, and they tread on my toes," she said rolling her eyes, her annoyance flashing behind her mask momentarily.

"Well, I didn't get in here for my good looks," he winked chuckling, lifting her once again for another spin.

"Oh, and here I thought it was due to your charming personality" she said sarcastically, eyeing him shortly before grabbing his hand so he could spin her away and then back into his hot embrace. "So, might I ask how did you manage get in here ?" She giggled as he spun her once more.

"I snuck in," he winked, letting his voice drop as he dipped her into the final move, his face dangerously close to hers. "Was simply really, just walked in through the front door." He smiled down at her, causing her heart to race.

"Really?" her eyes shone with her surprise, he was interesting, that was defiant, more so than some of these other men that where only after her for looks and money, this guy hadn't even seen her full beauty and because of that didn't know who she was.

As he eased them both upright, he offered her his arm as she gently placed her hand on it as he guided them to a nearby bench, allowing her some much needed rest.

"There is something I would like to ask you." When he said nothing, she took it as a sign to continue. "Why were Duke Metalicana Redfox, Earl Skiadrum Eucliffe, Viscount Weisslogia Cheney and

Lord Atlas Flame all looking like they were going to murder you earlier?."

"Oh, you saw that. I may or may not of spread a rumour about them, to a group of ambitious young ladies. something along the lines of they were looking for a wife, that and maybe a few rude rumours about what type of woman they like in bed." He said winking, then triumphantly grinning at her.

His smile was contagious and she found herself smiling back and giggling along at his antics. "Oh those poor men, unleashing a bunch of she-wolves on them, they will be traumatised, thanks to you. How could you be so cruel." She said dramatically, mocking horror trying not to giggled.

He rolled his eyes poking out his tongue. They faced each other then laughed. Layla couldn't remember having so much fun.

"So why would you want to sneak in here anyway?" she asked, Curiosity bubbling inside her. He had started making her feel things she had never felt before. This man was like no one she had ever meet. He was thrilling, mysterious yet charming, all at the same time.

"Thought it might be fun to crash the party, beside who would pass up the chance at free food." She rolled her eyes at him smacking him with her fan playfully, giggling. "Really free food, that's your reason, you do realise what kind of party this is?." She asks shaking her head at his childishness. Her smile never leaving he lips.

"I overheard it's to find a husband for Duke Heartfilia's youngest Daughter, Layla" he grinned, it was childish but at the same time sexy, but Layla couldn't help let loose a disappointed sigh.

"Hmmmm, so it seems everyone has forgotten that it's my 16th birthday and have only focused on finding me a husband." she mumbled, unconsciously moving closer to his heat as a chilly wind passed, her shoulder brushing against his.

He watched as her smile faltered, returning to the fake one she had worn all night. He felt bad, only now realising who this girl was, he felt so stupid for not seeing it earlier. Layla resemblance to Anna was shocking. He didn't know why but he wanted to do something that would bring back her true smile.

standing up, he took her hands in his, pulling here up from where she was sitting and offered her a kind smile "I see, then let me be the first to congratulate you. Happy 16th birthday Lady Layla." He gently placed a kiss upon her cheek, then reached around his neck, removing a beautiful dragon pendant placing it into her hands.

Layla was surprised by his actions, and blushed a deep red. He had kissed her cheek. She was lost in thought until he spoke again.

"It shall protect you" he suddenly spoke up after minutes of peaceful silence, his body stiffening and he sidestepped away from her. She shivered at the sudden loss of heat, and a frown crossed her face under her mask as she looked at him, "Thank you, but Why?"

He didn't answer as he took the pendant back and motioned for her to turn around so he could put it around her neck. She did as he had asked and turned, removing her hair out of the way to allow him to fasten the pendant. once her back was to him and the necklace in place, he learns in and whispers into her ear, "Because it's a Dragons job to protect a princess from perverted selfish princes." He took a step back as she turned to face him. Her fingers traced over the pendant as it sat atop her chest. "Besides, a dragon is way more awe-inspiring and deserving of a beautiful princess than some stuffy suit of Armor, don't ya think?." The man said winking at he then giving her a brilliant smile.

She giggled in amusement at this, smiling back at him, "I would choose a fearsome dragons over some self-absorbed prince any day" she giggled softly feeling a little disappointed "If only they were real." She dropped her head and looked at her new pendant longingly.

'Shit' he thought as he watched her gaze at his dragon pendant in such a way 'fuck, did she have to look so cute'. He thought as gazed over her. "look at me princess," he spoke softly, placing his fingers underneath her chin so she would raise her eyes and look at him once more, stepping closer until her eyes were locked with his.

"Dragons are real, you just have to look. And I promise you this princess, you will find yours." He moved his hand so it brushed he cheek, the other now rested on her hip, 'when had he moved so close' Layla thought. Loving the way his body felt pressed up against hers. "After all, a dragon would be lucky to be loved by a princess as kind and beautiful as you."

But once she shyly said "thank you." And smiled so beautifully he knew he had to leave. "Well goodnight, princess." He took a step back, bowed and turned to leave but she had called back to him.

"wait, please... stay" she pleaded softly

"As much as I want to I can't." He said hesitantly fighting the need to be close to her.

"Why" Layla know she sound desperate but she was. Why would he just leave.

"because if I do I'm going to do something I'll regret," he sighed, his brilliant grin lost. He could see the hut in her eyes. 'Shit that not what I meant, now she's hurt.'

"I don't understand," she said softly, confused and hurt by his actions. Was he not interested in courting her? Hadn't he been flirting back? Had she done something wrong? She could feel tears burning behind her eyes. Why did she feel this strongly for this man.

She was startled from her thoughts as, he appeared beside her again, he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek "goodnight my sweet princess." He smiled soft, then turned to walk away again.

Layla panicked as she realised something important, she gently grabbed his arm before he disappeared from her, "Wait! May I please know who you are, you never told me your name?" she pleaded, yes, Layla Heartfilia was begging for a name, any name, so she may somehow find him again. she wanted to know this man's identity so badly, no man had ever made her feel the way he had. she wanted him to stay just a little while longer. Layla was nervous, her heart pounding as he remained silent.

He hesitated, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he considered her question, he couldn't tell he the truth, he wasn't even supposed to be here "No…I'm sorry" hurt and disappointment flashed across her face, she looked down at her feet, a hand coming up to touch her neckless as she look at him once more with a sad smile. "Then can you please tell me the name of the dragon?" Her voice soft, yet hopeful.

He was shocked, he didn't understand what she meant. Why would it have a name it's just a pendant "What?"

"The necklace, I should know the name of my protector, after all, such a handsome, fearless dragons should have a name." She said shyly, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Layla wasn't talking about the necklace at all, hoping he would understand she was flirting with him. Trying to get him to stay just a little longer.

He had never called his dragon anything. He couldn't even remember where he had acquired the dam thing. All he knew was it looked cool and had brought him luck and kept him safe. Then it hit him, as he looked down at it, then back up to her face, she was talking about him. Fuck she was cute. It was taking everything he had not to kiss her senseless right now. What was she doing to him.

He tried thinking of a name he could give her, a name for her dragon but the more he thought about it, he seemed to always came back to the same one. The only name to came to mind. His.

'Fuck it' the thought and instead of speaking, he leaned forwards till his lips where barely ghosting over hers. Layla let out a sort gasp at the sudden closeness, her lips parting with the motion, and he closed the distance and captured her lips with his own. He felt her respond to his kiss and knew he had to reluctantly stop, knowing to well what would happen if he didn't. So as quick as it happened, he pulling away. Hating himself to do so. Her eyes had stayed closed, as he whispered "Salamander," placing a peck on her lips.

Layla slowly opened her eyes and was left frozen in place. He was gone. The kiss had left her mind feeling so fuzzy, she just barely caught what he had said. Ever so slowly, her hand lifted, pressing her finger tips to her lips, she could still feel the hotness of them, they had been hard, yet soft at the same time. She clenched her eyes shut and then breathed out heavily, it had only been a simple kiss, from a stranger no less… but he was a little less of a stranger now, he was her dragon, Salamander and she was determined to see him again…

Pressing her mask more firmly to her face, she returned to the large hall, but he was no were to be found. She sighed and after seeking out her father and mother, informed them she wasn't feeling well. her mother kissed her cheek and they bid her goodnight. Layla left the crowed hall to go back to her bedroom, hoping to dream of a dragon and a stolen kiss.

One word, four letters, starts with an F and currently on repeat like a mantra in his head. After stealing a kiss from her sweet lips, Igneel had jumped over the balcony to hide in the darkness of the garden below. He could still see the beautiful woman as she placed her hand to her lips. Fuck. She looked absolutely stunning standing there underneath the stars, a dreamy look in her eyes. Fuck. How he wanted to go back up there and kidnap her just like a dragon stealing a princess, but sadly he had more important things to deal with. But Igneel swore that he would one day see her again, his words flashed in his mind, "Dragons are real, you just have to look. And I promise you this princess, you will find yours." He moved his hand so it brushed he cheek, the other now rested on her hip. "After all, a dragon would be lucky to be loved by a princess as kind and beautiful as you." Igneel smirked as he turned and walked further into the shadows, swearing to himself the he would one day be her dragon.

* * *

(Igneel's pov of the nights events)

Prince Igneel salamander Dragneel, was the second born son to the King and Queen of Fiore, and he had just royally fucked up. Not that he regretted his actions, or how things had turned out in the end. the problem was how the situation could of ended really badly, lucky for him nobody had seen what had transpired on the balcony with Layla.

The truth was Igneel was never supposed to be here, let alone back in the country. He was meant to still be in Alvarez, discussing and negotiating the peace treaty. But thanks to some vital information, he may or may not have stolen, he was forced to return home and get back to Alvarez before anyone noticed he was gone. If anyone had recognised him tonight, it could of compromised his mission. He know the risks he took coming here, but he planned to lay low. Not attract attention, find his men, deliver the information and leave. It was a solid plan, that was until he saw the beautiful goddess known as Layla Heartfilia.

He had arrived to the party late, he found some already drunk guy passed out in the garden and stolen his mask. Luckily enough his normal clothes were adequate enough for the occasion. He wasn't in the mood to steal the guys cloths too. Beside yellow wasn't his colour.

Seeing his opportunity, Igneel snuck in through the balconies open glass doors, He had blended in, mingling and observed the party so as not to seem suspicious. Everything was going to plan, he even managed to cause some mischief/trouble for his fellow dragons.

That's when he noticed the blond woman, she was gorgeous, easily the most beautiful woman there. Igneel couldn't help but gaze at the radiant woman, that was dancing with such elegance and grace. The white dress, blonde goddess was wearing was breathtaking, it clung to her figure to emphasis her fantastic curves, tightly hugging around the goddess's waist and bust, It was low cut, although not indecently so, just enough to give admirers an idea of how big her bust was. The material glittered like a thousand of stars had been sown into it. The gems glistening magnificently every time they caught the light, that same light illumining her perfect skin and divine figure.

But something seemed off, no matter how wonderful she looked her face looked like something was missing. He noticed that her smile didn't look right, it had seemed so forced, so fake, her eyes held no joy, and he couldn't help but think she would look even prettier if she smiled like she meant it.

It left him wondering why she wasn't enjoying the party. It wasn't like she had a shortage of dance partners. Though from the way she was looking over their shoulders rather than in their eyes, she wasn't truly interested. Then again, he guessed he wouldn't be either, if he was forced to dance with a bunch of ugly parents like she had.

But what had caught his attention and intriguing him most, was the way she kept ditching the poor losers. She would come up with a way to distract them, then would run and hide, only to be dragged back to the dance floor with a new partner. He watched a little while longer, snickering at every man she managed to ditch.

He eventually left her and found the rest of his men, telling them to meet him later in the garden. Igneel was making his way back towards the balcony to meet up with his fellow dragons, when she had caught his eye once more. This time however, he wanted to burst out laughing. He couldn't believe his eyes. The blonde young woman was using his older brother as a shield from her suitors, and by the look on her face she knew exactly what she was doing. He watched as they walked through the crowd, men showing their displeasure at the situation.

Igneel just couldn't take it anymore and laughed. This time she had proven how brilliant and cunning she was, when she reached their destination and she chose to surrounded herself with a group of women. Not just any woman either, but Grandeeney, Irene, Isabel, Cornelia, Ur, Mika, Mzuki, and most beautiful yet feared woman at court. No man dared approaching those women unless they had a death wish, even Mika and Isabel's husbands were afraid to approach their wives when they were all together like that. It just simply wasn't done. Only one man had ever dared, his brother and that experience has frightened even him.

Oh man this girl was good, she was fiery, he just had to meet her. She was wild and mischievous. So he found a way to get her attention from his spot here, all the way cross the room. It had worked, she smiled at him, he smirked back, motioning for her to follow.

Igneel had made it out side first, his hands resting on the railings of the balcony, as he leaned forwards taking in the land that spread out in front of him. The Heartfilia estate was a sight to behold, it was known for its vast amount of land and the extravagant Gardens. No other place in the kingdom could compare. As he looked out over the garden, he was debating on leaving, but all thought left as he felt her presence behind him. Turning to face her, their eyes locked on each other. All thoughts of leaving thrown out the window, her was hooked.

"Hello, sir" she whispered softly, moving up beside him. As he continued to smirk at her.

"'Hello, my lady" he chuckled, bowing then offered her his hand, she gently placed one of her hands in his, he marvelled at how small her hands where, how soft and at how perfectly the fit in his.

"Care to dance, my lovely lady?"

* * *

Igneel was pulled from his thoughts when a deep voice spoke within the darkness.

"Well, looks like you were enjoying yourself." A deep voice chuckle not far behind him. "But I do believe you are not supposed to be here, so that could only mean on thing. You found something. Am I right salamander" Metalicana smirked at his long-time friend.

"Haha, perceptive as always Steal, why else would I summon you losers to meet me out here. beside, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to spy one people." Igneel said sarcastically as he learned against a nearby tree as four men a emerged from the shadows. Metalicana (steal) Redfox, Skiadrum (light) Eucliffe, Weisslogia (shadow) Cheney and Atlas (blaze) Flame stood before the prince then bowed.

"Like you're one to talk. After all, you are the kingdoms most fearsome military officer and assassin are you not, salamander." Skiadrum chuckled at his superior, As Igneel just rolled his eyes at his cousin. "I have known idea what ya talking about, light, I'm just a prince."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Skiadrum replied shaking his head at his cousins childish behaviour.

"Any ways, What have ya found, Salamander?" Atlas said getting impatient.

"Someone has betrayed the dragon kingdom of Fiore. The traitor has sold vital information to our enemy the Alvarez kingdom."

"Then what is our mission." Weisslogia asked not wanting to waste time.

"Haha, straight to the point as always Shadow." Sigh " I need the dragons core to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Every military sector has been infiltrated and its information reported on. Nothing was left out of the reports. They are extremely detailed. Only one sector remains, the dragons. From what I've gathered, it has to be one of the higher ranking officials. But who ever sold us out will try coming after us next." Igneel just laughed a fire burning behind his eyes "to bad for them, nobody knows who the dragons are or who is in charge giving us the advantage. So find me our rat. Show them what happens when fuck with a dragon."

Igneel had issued his orders and left leaving the four men behind as he was swallowed by the shadows of the night.

* * *

another's notes: I hope you liked it. I thought of this when I had writes block for dracoheart. Feel free to give me your feed back.


End file.
